The present invention relates to a mounting plate assembly for use in aligning electrical and plumbing components of a toilet flush valve installation. Typically, a flush valve installation which utilizes electrical sensor activation requires an electrical box, appropriately located relative to the toilet fixture drain line, and a flush valve water inlet pipe. Since at least three different trades are involved in a new construction installation, an electrician, a plumber and a drywall installer, it frequently happens that the electrical and plumbing components are not properly related relative to the openings in the drywall panel, with the end result that a portion of the installation may have to be re-worked or the components are not properly aligned for final installation of the toilet fixture. The present invention provides a simple and reliable device for insuring the appropriate relationship of the electrical and plumbing components and that these components are correctly positioned relative to the drain line for the toilet fixture.
The mounting plate assembly, which includes a plate, a pair of spaced rails and a water pipe locater, along with appropriate openings in the plate, insures that the electrical and plumbing components are all properly related to each other and to the toilet fixture drain line. This eliminates the problems normally associated with multiple trade installation of the electrical and plumbing components in new construction.
In new construction, normally the drain line will first be run, the walls will then be studded out, the plumber will return to run the water inlet, the electrician will locate the electrical connections relative to the water inlet and drain and finally, the drywall installer will place the sheet rock in position on the studs. After this the plumber will return to complete the flush valve and toilet fixture installation. Without a rigid, fixed locating device, error can be introduced at any point in any one of the trade installations. The present invention provides just such a means to avoid inappropriate installation of any components and to insure all components will be aligned and that the drywall installer will have an exact location for the openings in the drywall to fit over the plumbing and electrical components.
The present invention relates to a mounting plate assembly for use in appropriate alignment of the electrical and plumbing components of a toilet flush valve installation.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a mounting plate assembly for the use described which insures correct location of the electrical box and the water inlet pipe relative to the drain line of the toilet fixture.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide such an assembly which may be useful for right-hand or left-hand installation and for wall studs with variant spacing therebetween.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an assembly of the type described which insures location of the mounting plate directly over the toilet fixture drain line and plumb-bob vertical disposition of the mounting plate.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a simply constructed and reliable mounting plate assembly for the use described.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.